The present invention relates to a hybrid component for the fastening of functional elements, in particular in an automobile.
In the state of the art, plastic fasteners are known that serve to couple or fasten components to structural parts. One application area is for example automotive engineering, in which the body or the frame of the automobile represents such a structural component. Among other things, coverings or linings in the engine compartment or on the inside of the automobile are attached with the help of these plastic fasteners. The fastening of these components is not rigid due to the flexibility of the plastic. Thus, vibrations in the automobile can lead for example to a loosening of the parts and thus to a reduced service life or to faster wear and tear.